


Relapse

by writesupernatural (missjenna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry I have that automatic name changing add-on and it hecked it up, Now edited so the main character is Y/N and not Jenna, vague mentions of sexual abuse/assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjenna/pseuds/writesupernatural
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Sam finding out you're terrified of being alone after your nightmare and cuddles you. Drabble.





	Relapse

“Sam?”

Cautiously, you open the bedroom door of the Winchester in question and peek your head inside. It’s dark in Sam's bedroom, almost pitch-black. The curtains are drawn shielding most of the moon’s natural light. You nibble your lip and mull over the possibility of leaving the poor boy to rest. 

Both Sam and Dean had been so welcoming to you, you don’t want to impose, but at that same time, the idea of turning on your toes and walking back down the long hallway alone frightens you more than you can bare. You swallow your fear and take another tentative step forward, closing the door as softly as you can manage behind you.

Sam’s practically buried beneath his sheets with three pillows atop his head. His body is stiff and barely moving save the gentle rise and fall of his chest. You take a few more steps until you’re at his bedside. You’re just about to prod his cheek with your finger when you notice the deep, purple circles beneath his eyes. Guilt flows over you like a wave, chastening you for being so selfish. It’d been days since Sam had last slept. Despite Dean and your constant pressuring, Sam had spent the last few days pulling all-nighters as he tried to get as much information as he could on your latest case. You’d caught the werewolf earlier that day, finally giving Sam some much needed bedtime. 

“I’m being silly,” your murmur aloud. “This is so stupid.”

You entertain the idea of leaving and for a moment you lift your foot and prepare to turn, only to remember the reason you’d come to Sam in the first place.

The nightmare had been suffocating. Though most of the details were a blur now, you still remembered your attacker’s taunting voice as he pressed his body against yours and forcefully undid the buttons on your shirt. Though the memory was from long ago and you’d grown since that night, you couldn’t help but shake at the reminder of the man’s hot breath on your neck and the way he laughed as your struggled to get away and tried to call out for help.

Before you knew what was happening, you cheeks dampened as tears began to fall. You hastily tried to wipe them away, but fresh tears just replaced their spot. Try as you might, you just couldn’t stop. Once the tears had begun, then came the sobs. You tried to choke them back, but it made little difference. You fell to your knees as your nightmare overwhelmed you.

For a moment you were no longer at Sam’s bedside, instead you were locked away in a stranger’s bedroom, the heavy noise of a party downstairs and the pungent stank of alcohol coming from every which way. Despite being only a staircase away from so many others, no one came as you cried out. Maybe the music had been too loud or your voice too quiet, but either way, there had been no one there to protect you.

You hadn’t been asking for it. As much as he’d claimed you’d been consensual, you had not.

“Please,” you cry as the man’s face swims before your mind’s eye, “Please leave me be. Please don’t do this!”

Arms grab you around your middle and in a moment of confusion you fight back, kicking and swinging your arms. You make contact with someone else’s skin and as they cry out with a hearty, yet familiar “Fuck!” Sam’s bedroom snaps back into focus.

“Y/N!” Comes Sam’s desperate voice as he pulls you into his embrace, “Y/N, come back to me!”

“S-Sam,” you stutter as you try to shake away the remains of your nightmare, “S-Sam?” Slowly, the youngest Winchester brother comes into focus. He’s out of bed, sitting on his knees before your crumbled form. His eyes are wide and his expression is creased with both fear and worry. “Y/N?” he asks.

“Sam,” you blubber in relief as you take in the familiar and comforting face before you.

“You’re okay, Y/N,” he replies as places his chin atop your head and soothing begins to rub your back, “I’m right here. I’ll protect you, but you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

“I-It was just a n-nightmare,” you whimper, guilt once again overwhelming you as you think of all the worry your outburst must’ve caused him. “I-I’m so sorry, Sam. I-I didn’t m-mean to wake you up!”

“Don’t be sorry,” Sam replies quickly, his eyebrows raised at your reply, “You never have to be sorry for coming to me. I’m here for you, Dean and I both are.”

“I-I know,” you continue, “B-but you looked so t-tired…I’m s-sorry for waking you.”

“Don’t be. We’re a team, Y/N. It’s you, me and Dean. We’re here for each other, that’s what we do.”

And you can’t help but blubber as he pulls back and meets your eyes. His expression in so sincere, so worried for you, that you can't fight back the emotions that you. “Th-thank you Sam.”

“Always, Y/N,” he says as he helps you to standing position. “Now, please tell me what’s the matter.” He climbs back into his bed and pats the space beside him.

“I…oh…okay.”

You nod and very slowly you allow him to pull you into the bed beside him. You take a deep breath and begin. He nods his head as he listen, only his expression portraying the emotions he feels as you describe your nightmare to him.

Once you’ve finished, he pulls you again into a hug and says, “Its okay, Y/N, I’m here. I won't let anyone hurt you.”

You let yourself relax in his arms, because you know he’s right... because here with him, you’re safe and protected and surrounded by those who love you.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feb. 2015]


End file.
